Man of a Thousand Faces
by Illusionist38
Summary: What happens when Keitaro is a master of disguise and the worlds top assassin. what are the girls going to do when they find out.
1. Prologue

Prologue

"Hai, hai it is Taken care of I made sure of that." A man was standing on the ledge of a building looking at the fiery remains of a car wreck. The man was wearing a black Armani suit, a red dress shirt, black tie, and black dress shoes. He was holding a RPG on his left shoulder and using his right to hold his phone while talking to his employer.

"Yes, I made sure they were all in the car before I took it out. Uhhu, just transfer the money to my account and make sure it is the right amount after all I know what you look like. Alright have a nice evening prime minister."

The man then put the phone away and grabbed his neck skin and ripped his face off and revealed Keitaro Urashima a.k.a the man of a thousand faces in the criminal underworld. He then jumped off the building landing gracefully on the ground leaving the RPG behind and started to walk off. Heading to his motorcycle it was a Kawasaki Ninja ZX-10R its primary color was red and secondary was black he got on just as an explosion set off.

"Now time to go back and play the fool once again I swear those girls are lucky I think they are beautiful ", he said to himself as he was headed back to the Hinata inn. When he reached the inn he drove to the back at the forested are behind the inn and stopped in front of an old looking shed. He then went in. Inside the old shed was empty to those who does not know what to look for he then walked ten steps forward then side stepped twice he leaned down and put his finger were there was a hole in the floor to bring the board up to reveal a ladder leading down. He carefully got on the ladder slid all the way down.

When he reached the bottom lights started to turn on he turned around and looked at his workspace. One side showed different costumes and faces he used for disguises he used for his 'work'. in the middle were different tool's and gadgets from a voice changer you put on the top of your mouth to a pen that was filled with poison gas to be released after three simultaneous clicks of the pen and it then would spread out to about ten feet. On the other side of the wall were an arsenal of weapons from a classic revolver to a RL-83 Blindside bazooka were hanging on the wall and there was ammo right under.

When he finished looking around he went to a closet and two seconds later came out wearing his normal clothes of long sleeved shirt with a short white sleeve shirt and jeans with worn out sneakers and his big rimmed glasses. He walked up to a piece of the wall and pressed a section of it there was a sound of a click and a section of the wall moved to reveal a hole he then crawled in after a few minutes of twisting and turning also climbing and he reached a painting and pushed forward it than slid out of the way.

He stepped out and looked around and saw no one he then walked to his room to rest thinking of how he would 'accidently' touch one of the girls tomorrow.


	2. Target 1

Disclaimer: I do not own love Hina or any of its chrecters.

Target 1

"Got to catch them all pokemon", a man hummed this tune while lying on his stomach with a Dragunov SVU pointed directly at a wall were two bricks were missing. The reason being that his next target was a real bitch whose been cheating on her husband now my target was the both of them I was hoping to get it in one. I had a ten second window to get them both. The one thing I hate about waiting is that you can never get over the anxiety whether or not your plan will work or if they would survive. Man do I need a smoke been waiting here for hours.

The door to the apartment opened (what is sad is that the husbands money is paying for it) and just like clockwork they were going at it they made out for a good five seconds and the guy set her on the couch and proceeded to set the mood dimming the lights and then lighting the candles.

**BOOOOM!**

The explosion blew out the windows on the same floor and cracked a few of the other floors. With the job done he got up and took apart his rifle and then put the bricks back then started to leave. Once he got to his motorcycle he hoped on and sped off ready to go home and sleep. This job was really easy not a bit of excitement. He was hoping it would be like the movies become a stone cold killer get rich meet sexy women but it was nothing like that. He had to be careful on how he spent his money so as not draw suspicion and the closest he got to a hot women was kitsune which he did not mind after all she was his kind of girl.

Once he got to his hideaway behind the inn he decided to go for a walk. It has been four years since he started his career as an assassin. The reason he became one was because his family disowned him. His parents thought of him as nothing less than a failure so they kicked him out unable to get a hold of his grandmother he had no place to go. He even tried his aunt/cousin Haruka but she shooed him away as well after that he was pissed. He spent nine months on the streets getting into fights just trying to survive one day he tried to rob and old man but got his ass kicked. The old man took pity on him and let him into his home. He allowed him to get cleaned up and eat once that was done he was asked why he tried to rob him. He told him his story and once finished the old man decided to teach him to become an assassin. That took a year and three months after that the old man passed away leaving him everything telling him to try and find happiness. So for the next eight months he started taking contracts pretty soon gaining the title of the best.

His grandma found him and decided to speak with him. She was shocked to find him living in a classic Japanese styled mansion he escorted her to the tea room and served some tea. They started to discuss his disownment she stated that since she is the head of the Urashima family that only she can disown me from the family. He then decided to tell her about his job from meeting the old man to becoming the top. She tried to talk him into quitting but told her that it was who he was now. Realizing it was getting late he told her to think it over and stay the night. The next morning he made breakfast for the both of them. When they finished eating she told him she accepts who he is now and that she wished to make him the next head of the Urashima family. Also she needed him to watch over the inn and that when she signed it over to him that he would be the head of the family. But he needed to keep his job and skills hidden. He agreed only to be able to be with his grandmother again. She was the only one to support him even though he was a failure not to mention she accepted that he was an assassin.

Once they were done talking she explained that the inn was now an all girls dorm and that Haruka was still expecting to see me as a bumbling idiot. So the best way to hide his skills was for him to act as he once was before he was cast out by his parents. Agreeing he asked her why she seemed fine with him and his job. Her explanation was short and to the point, "How do you think our family became so wealthy as well as so few". He just nodded in understanding the life of an assassin was a short one if you were not careful.

"I hoped that part of our family ended with your grandfather but it seems fate has decided to continue it through you."

He then escorted her out saying he would need time to make sure everything was taken care of at his home. She also had things to get ready as well the paper work would be ready in a few days as well as her setting up some high end clients so he would not have to stay hidden long. After agreeing time moved on and he finished his last job for some of the prominent figures that his grandmother set up. He could just tell the girls he was an assassin but where would the fun be in that. He would just wait for one of them to figure it out.

He realized that this entire time that he was thinking he already made it back to the inn. He then saw a lump near the doors to the inn walking over he started to get a better look. The lump he realized was kitsune he could now smell the alcohol off her she must have drank too much and passed out. She was wearing skin tight jeans along with a blue shirt that really showed off her breast. Once he was done checking her out he picked her up bridal style and took her inside. He carried her all the way to the room and the whole time kitsune was sleeping. Then when he reached her room he used his feet to open the door there were a lot of sake bottles on the ground that made it hard to get her into bed. But once he laid her down he could not help but notice how beautiful she was. He lowered her head and gave her a gentle kiss on the forehead.

"Good night my darling kitsune", he whispered into her ear and walking out of the room not noticing the shocked look on kitsunes face as he walked out.

AN: I am sorry for the long wait on this chapter I just having been busy with my other story and school. I also decided to not update my website for a while due to the fact I have to much on my plate to run it right now.


End file.
